despues de materia oscura
by turtlefangirl2012
Summary: como lo indica el titulo esta historia trata de lo que paso 3 meses despues de materia oscura.¿que pasara cuando se enteren de que los muertos regresan a la vida?¿y cuando un linterna verde se vuelva contra el cuerpo?T por violencia y muerte. malisimo sumary pero es mi primer fic de gltas
1. caminos separados que se cruzan

**Ya volvi!jeje paso tiempo no? Bueno resulta que no tenia ideas pero ahora buscando el episodio "esperanza azul" o "blue hope" en ingles subtitulado (me gustan mas asi que en español latino) y de pronto me encontre,no se como,historias de como seguian las cosas despues de "materia oscura" y todas tenian algo que me gustaba (en especial la historia de LilCyco223,"razer's heart").asi que pense ¿porque no hago mi propia historia? Y aca esta!mi tercer fic!espero que les guste y a los fans de tmnt que esperan el fic,espenme un poco mas!talvez lo suba en diciembre del 2014 o en enero del 2015.**

**razer:sabes?acabas de empeorarlo.**

**Yo:noo!enserio?decis lo obvio.**

**Razer:mas te vale que en este capitulo encuentre a aya o sino te voy a buscar,te voy a encontrar y te voy a matar!**

**yo:pues empieza a buscarme porque no la encuentras en este.**

**razer:se suponia que lo dirias en el final del episodio,no ahora.**

**Yo:ups!bueno aca va el capitulo,disfrutenlo mientras yo me escondo de razer que ya se dio cuenta de donde vivo!**

…**...**

_**episodio1:caminos separados que se cruzan...**_

_**GLTAS NO ME PERTENECE,TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES,SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

-ya habian pasado 3 meses desde la "muerte" de aya,desde que razer se separo del equipo para buscarla,desde que hal no ha tenido misiones como linterna verde,desde que kilowog volvio a entrenar linternas novatos,desde que la tripulacion del incerceptor se habia disuelto,es decir,habian tomado caminos AHORA...

**POV HAL JORDAN:**

-acabo de regresar de otra prueba de vuelo,la verdad que me recuerdan mucho a cuando era el lider de la tripulacion del interceptor.a cuando todo era perfecto,eramos geniales,eramos un algun dia vuelva a trabajar con kilowog,pero no seria lo mismo sin razer y mucho menos sin aya,no lo se ,razer se esfuerza para encontrarla pero talvez ella no este en ningun lugar del universo.

Hal:un eso es...el anillo,me necesitan!-me puse el anillo ya conociendo mi proximo destino:¡oa!

**FIN POV HAL JORDAN.**

**POV KILOWOG.**

Kilowog:bien inutiles eso es todo por hoy,FUERA DE AQUI!-les grite a esos novatos.

-la verdad quiero estar solo,hoy eh tenido un muy mal dia ya que hace 3 meses,un dia como hoy,la tripulacion se dividio y yo quede aquí... decir que extraño a jordan,a rojo y a aya.¿porque tuvo que terminar asi?

Siniestro:kilowog,vino alguien que talvez quieras ver.

Kilowog:¿de que hablas siniestro?

-siniestro se hizo a un lado para dejarme ver al unico humano con el que me llevo bien...hal regreso a la accion y espero yo tambien.

Hal:hola sargento,vamos a ver que quieren los guardianes!-me dijo,bastante entusiasmado por volver.

Kilowog:por supuesto que si,pero si vamos a tener una mision importante seguiremos las reglas-adelante mientras saliamos del cuarto de entrenamiento hacia la sala de los guardianes

**FIN POV KILOWOG.**

**POV RAZER.**

-en estos tres meses he recorrido un total de 92 planetas en busqueda de aya,muchos creen que murio pero yo aun tengo esperanzas.y hablando de esperanzas la busqueda de aya no es lo unico que ronda por mi cabeza todos los me fui de oa senti que algo me seguia asi que me detuve,me di vuelta para ver y no podia creer los que veia¡un anilo azul!¿que si me lo puse?no,la verdad no me considero listo para esto,ademas si lo hago tendria que ayudar a saint walker y a los demas.y no podria con mi rol en el cuerpo y con la busqueda de no es lo unico ,si lo hago no se que pasara,temo que algo malo pase.

¿como estaran hal y kilowog?quisiera saberlo,la verdad que ellos en este tiempo que fuimos un equipo fueron amigos para mi.

Debo dejar de distraerme e ir al planeta 93(el planeta Ryut).

**FIN POV RAZER.**

Appa:Deven ir a ryut.

Hal:ryut?que es eso?un planeta?

Scar:**(n/a:si,scar volvio con los guardianes)** ryut es un planeta lejano el cual ha sido abandonado antes de que ustedes tomar-re pidio ayuda hace unos llevare al incerceptor.

Hal:el interceptor?!

-appa les mostro el interceptor 2,era igual a el 1 solo que con muchas mejoras en la computadora.

Appa:lo mejor de esta nave es que no requiere de una inteligencia artificial **(n/a:como aya)** para funcionar.

Hal:iremos a ryut y encontraremos a tomar-re.

Scar:y averiguen que es lo que paso,antes de volver a oa.

**Mientras tanto,en el espacio...**

-razer se acercaba a ryut,lo que no sabia es que el no era el y kilowog tambien se acercaban pero por otra direccion,por lo que aun no se ahora.

…...

-hal y kilowog llegaron a ryut y comenzaron a buscar a tomar-re,pero luego de varios minutos de busqueda un extraño sujeto con un traje negro y un anillo de energia tambien negro los ataco,era de la especie de tomar-re pero aun asi queria matarlos.

Era muy fuerte,tanto que con una gigante mano de energia negra levanto a kilowog y lo lanzo boca arriba hacia ninguno de los dos podia levantarse debido a esta incomoda posicion,lo cual le daba una enorme ventaja a este misterioso enemigo,ventaja que no pudo aprovechar gracias a que un rayo de energia roja lo lanzo lejos...era razer!

Hal:razer?!-hal no podia creer lo que veia-¿que haces aquí?

Razer:no es ovbio,busco a aya-hizo una pausa para comenzar con su tipico sarcasmo-hal,no sabia que tenias memoria a corto plazo.

Kilowog:si eres el mismo de siempre-dijo kilowog levantandose del suelo.

Hal:razer,sabes que era eso?

Kilowog:mas importante,viste a tomar-re?

Razer:no y no,pero vi un rastro de huellas,talvez de tomar-re.

Hal:pues vamos a ver.

-hal,kilowog y razer siguieron las posibles huellas del linterna y luego de unos minutos lo encontraron,tomar-re estaba herido,por ello no fue a ayudarlos...

hal:tomar-re!-dijo hal cuando lo encontraron-¿estas bien?

Tomar-re:lo detuvieron?

Hal:si,pero que era?

Tomar-re:no lo se,pero dijo algo importante,algo que los guardianes deben saber.

Hal:bien,vamos a oa.

-hal,kilowog,razer y tomar-re volvieron a oa y hablaron con los guardianes...

scar:¿que fue lo que dijo el atacante,tomar-re?

Tomar-re:comenzare desde el principio;recibi un llamado de ayuda proviniente de ryut,pero como es un mundo muerto,crei que alguien se pudo haber estrellado en ese planeta y cuando reconoci al individuo me di cuenta de que era alguien...que habia visto morir y ahora estaba peleando contra el...lo unico que dijo fue que:pronto alguien llamado black hand controlaria todo el universo y que las energias de la voluntad,la esperanza y el amor no podrian entiendo nada de lo que vi y escuche pero se que ustedes si...guardianes,se que entienden mas que cualquiera de nosotros,lo que esta pasando.

Appa:tienes razon,sabemos de lo que hablas,pero creimos que jamas regresaria.

Hal:regresar?quien?-hal sentia que se habia quedado afuera de la conversacion.

Appa:hace muchos años,antes de la era de los manhunters y cuando aun teniamos poderes,sabiamos que cada alma que dejaba este universo**(n/a:cada ser vivo que moria)**iva al inframundo,que es el dominio de black hand,la entidad de la muerte,pero lo que no sabiamos era que black hand espero todos esos años para crear un ejercito de toda alma sacaba su aspecto mas oscuro,su sentimiento mas malvado y la sed de venganza por su propia esa maldad estaba convinada en un anillo negro que buscaria el cuerpo de su portador para usarlo al servicio de black hand,asi fue como nacieron los linternas el portal se abrio en ryut,sus habitantes lo abandonaron y se libro una batalla entre la voluntad y la ,por supuesto y black hand tuvo que irse y dijo que algun dia regresaria y que cuando lo hiciera,lo primero que haria seria destruir todo lo que mas nos importe y luego a nosotros.

-al terminar el relato la sala se lleno de un silencio que era acompañado con caras de asombro de todos menos de tomas-re que ya se esperaba algo como eso...

hal:quiere decir que tenemos un nuevo enemigo?

?:quiere decir que regreso un viejo enemigo.

Hal:-el ya reconocia esa voz-siniestro.

Siniestro:se que no deberia opinar sobre el tema pero,si la voluntad no puede con este enemigo creo que es hora de usar...otro poder.

Kilowog:¿de que hablas?¿que poder?

Scar:siniestro se refiere a una investigacion que hemos estado realizando desde hace unos meses...el poder de los cristales amarillos,creemos que si un linterna verde logra domar a la entidad del miedo,parallax,podra controlar el poder del miedo para vencer a este poderoso enemigo y salvar al universo.

Razer:y ¿que tal si este linterna no puede hacerlo?¿que pasa si parallax lo controla a el?

Siniestro:eso no pasara...porque yo me ofresco a ser el sujeto de prueba.

Scar:no tan rapido siniestro,aun no hay nada seguro y ademas debo completar unos estudios.

Siniestro:en realidad yo habia venido aquí para alertar de algo que creo,cambiara esa opinion;hemos realizado un rastreo de adonde van anillos de energia negra que salieron desde ryut y su rumbo es la zona olvidada.

Kilowog:¿la zona olvidada?¿y que haran ahi?

siniestro:piensalo bien ,por ejemplo;es un planeta donde podrian encontrar un pequeño escuadron de muertos para avanzar hacia volkreg**(n/a:volkreg es el planeta en el que vivia razer)** y conseguir un ejercito y una vez hecho esto llegar a zamaron y lograr una masacre.

Appa:scar,suspende los estudios...mañana forjaremos el anillo amarillo.

Scar:espero funcione-scar intentaba convencer a sus compañeros de que no era buena idea pero ninguno capto el mensaje-sera en uno de mis laboratorios en un planeta desierto.

Hal:creo que deberiamos estar alli,por la seguridad de todos,ya saben,para que todo salga bien-hal queria estar ahi por una razon,tenia un presentimiento.

Razer:si,tiene razon-razer tenia el mismo presentimiento.

Kilowog:emmm..s..si,deberiamos estar alli-kilowog no entendia pero como siempre,apoyaba a hal en todo.

Appa:si tanto quieren ir,bien,iran.

…...

-hal ya le habia explicado a kilowog porque queria estar alli y aunque sonara extraño no era por la seguridad de todos los presentes,sino porque tenia un presentimiento,un presentimiento sobre aya.

**Y? que tal?les gusto?espero que si,perdon por hacerlo tan largo pero necesitaba hacer todo esto en un solo capitulo.**

**y para los que no entienden mucho en esta continuacion de la serie tiene mezclado la pelicula(por el anillo amarillo),al comic(por los linternas negros) y bueno todo lo demas pertenece a la serie.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y se los respondo en el capitulo 2!**

**razer:ahi estas!**

**yo:ayyy!nooo!ayuuuudaaaaa!me va a matarrrrrr!espera un minutito razer ¿y si te prometo que en el proximo capitulo encontras a aya?**

**Razer:bien,tenemos un trato...pero si no lo cumples...ya se donde vives.**

**Yo:hay aja si,bueno...nos vemos en el capitulo 2!**


	2. reencuentro

**Aca esta el capitulo 2!jeje perdon por la tardanza pero no estoy acostumbrada a hacer un fic con episodios tan largos.**

_akiratechin:_holis,gracias por tus sugerencias y el romance empieza en el capitulo y soy de argentina!**pd:te respondi primero por inbox porque sabia que iva a tardar en actualizar!**

_guest:gracias!_

**bueno ahora que respondi los comentarios les aviso por anticipado que aya aparece en este capitulo!si,yo tambien sufri con la espera,pero si la hacia aparecer en el primero iva a ser aburrido pero ahora no.**

**nota de autor:(n/a:)**

**pensamientos:(**_pensamiento)_

**Bueno aca esta el capitulo 2...**

_**episodio 2:reencuentro**_

-ya habian llegado al laboratorio y a razer algo le llamo mucho la atencion,no era que el laboratorio fuera en un planeta totalmente deshabitado,tampoco el hecho de que scar les prohibiera entrar a las otras puertas que estaban cerradas,sino que lo que le llamo la atencion a razer fue que al acercarse a una de esas misteriosas puertas sintio su corazon acelerado,tan acelerado como cuando estaba cerca de aya.

hal:razer,vamos

razer:bien-razer siguio a hal hasta donde estaba la linterna de energia amarilla.

-una vez adentro los guardianes prepararon todo para comenzar a crear el estaban concentrados en lo que iva a pasar,en especial siniestro**(n/a:si,siniestro esta ahi)**.pero razer no podia dejar de pensar en esa puerta,en que aya podria estar alli.

…..

-pasaron 5 minutos y razer decidio ir a investigar,se escabullo para salir y una vez afuera de la sala camino hacia la puerta.

Al llegar descubrio que la puerta era facil de abrir,pues se trataba de una antigua computadora que abria la puerta con un simple codigo,el cual no hizo falta usar ya que pudo hackear la computadora,al entrar no podia creer lo que veia...

…..

-el anillo ya estaba terminado y hal acababa de darse cuenta de que razer llevaba un largo rato ausente y justo cuando iva a ir a buscarlo sintio como un golpe proviniente de afuera del laboratorio que lo saco de sus pensamientos...

**mientras tanto**

-habia encontrado a aya...no podia creerlo,pero lo que no entendia era porque los radares lo llevaban a otros planetas y no a este.

Razer:_(eso no importa ahora,lo que importa es sacarla de aquí)_

_-_rapidamente la libero(estaba atada con hierro a la camilla) y la desconecto de la computadora que la mantenia "dormida"...

aya:¿razer?-fue lo primero que dijo al abrir sus ojos,como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño muy profundo.

Razer:si amor,soy yo.

-y cuando se acercaron para besarse sintieron el mismo fuerte ruido que hal,lo cual interrumpio el beso y los obligo a salir de alli,inmediatamente.

**Con hal..**

scar:que fue eso?

-en ese momento se rompio una parte de techo y entraron unos 20 linternas negros y comenzaron a atacar,lo cual provoco que todos en la sala tubieran que huir mientras hal,kilowog y siniestro atacaban a los linternas negros.

Kilowog:¿donde esta razer cuando se lo necesita?

Hal:creo saber donde esta.

-razer y aya llegaron a donde estaban los demas peleando contra los linternas negros...

hal:¿razer donde estabas...aya?-en eso a hal lo golpea un rayo de energia negra que lo envia justo en frente de los nombrados los cuales lo ayudan a levantarse.

Aya:¿que esta pasando?¿quienes son ellos?

Hal:historia corta;son unos villanos enviados por la entidad de la muerte para dominar el larga;te la cuento mas tarde.

Kilowog:hal te necesito aquí!no hagas lo mismo que razer!

razer:estoy aquí kilowog!

Kilowog:¿y porque no ayudas?!-kilowog voltea y ve a aya-¿aya?-la sensibilidad le duro muy pocos segundos y luego dijo-¿si estan todos ahi parados por que no ayudan?!

-no hace falta decir que el equipo ya estaba combatiendo contra los linternas negros y al mismo tiempo tratando de salir del laboratorio porque la situacion era incontrolable,pues eran unos 30 linternas negros contra 5 linternas (4 verdes contando a aya y un rojo).tampoco hace falta describir el enojo de scar al ver a aya..

scar:¿que esta pasando aquí?

-razer solo respondio con una cara de enojo inmenso e ingnoro lo que scar por encontrar una salida cuando un techo estaba por caer encima de los guardianes pero aya lo sostuvo como pudo y les dijo:

aya:salgan,no podre sostenerlo por mucho tiempo-el techo casi cae sobre aya de no ser por razer que obviamente la salvo-gracias-dijo ella.

Razer:no pienso perderte otra vez.

Hal:¿les tengo que recordar que estamos en una batalla?-hal estaba muy molesto.

Razer:solo salgamos de aquí.

-finalmente encontraron una salida y como siniestro tenia una granada en caso de extrema emergencia pudieron explotar el lugar con los linternas negros dentro.(obviamente antes salvaron la linterna amarilla)

Scar:¿que acaso no son capaces de seguir una simple orden?les dije que no fueran ali.

Appa:no hay tiempo para esto,por ahora la robot se ha salvado...por ahora.

-razer estaba mas enojado que nunca y aya ya se habia acostumbrado a ese trato.

**Mas tarde..**

-appa les permitio a la tripilacion ir a buscar a los linternas negros y ponerle fin a sus planes...

hal:bien,aqui estamos de nuevo!

kilowog:no hay nada mejor que volver a sentarme en esta silla.

Razer:admito que queria volver-aya le sonrio un poco.

Aya:¿por donde comenzaremos a buscar a los linternas negros?

Hal:muy simple evitaremos que llegen a los planetas como betrassus y le hagan daño a la gente.

Aya:partiendo rumbo a betrassus en 5...4...3..2..1...

**y asi termina este capitulo!perdon por la espera pero mi hermanito no suelta la unica computadora que hay en la casa,pero no va a pasar lo mismo para el capiulo 3,en este capitulo van a ir a betrassus pero adivinen quien los acompaña¿les doy una pista? El capitulo 3 se llama... celos!no tiene que ver con aya y razer,,ellos son la parejita feliz del capitulo 3 no les doy mas pistas y les digo...hasta el proximo episodio de "despues de materia oscura"!**

**pd:los hice sufrir con lo del beso no?jeje**


	3. celos

**Holis!al fin apareci ¿donde estaba? Bueno,la primera semana se estrenaron episodios nuevos de chima y de tmnt,la segunda,la tercera y la cuarta tuve examenes y lo que me sobro de tiempo luego de eso mi hermanito no me daba la computadora...PERDON,PERDON,PERDON,PERDON,PERDON,PERDON!.ahora respuesta a los comentarios:**

**para**_ akiratechin:_jeje me alegra que te halla gustado el cap 2 y espero que este te guste!

**para **_GLTASLove:_gracias!lastima que justo lei tu comentario cuando ya habia escrito casi todo el episodio y tenia todo planeado,aunque muy buena la idea,veo si puedo ponerla en algun capi o talvez hacer algun one-shot sobre eso,gracias por leer!

**para **_guest:_jeje vos y gltaslove se leen la mente o que? dije veo si puedo poner la idea en algun capi o en un one-shot!gracias!**para el segundo comentario de **_guest:_gracias!

**bueno aca va el capitulo 3...**

_**episodio 3:celos...**_

-aya habia localizado un grupo de linternas negros que se dirigia a betrassus,afortunadamente estaban muy lejos(los linternas negros)de alli,por lo cual tenian tiempo para llegar antes y alertar a las tropas del el trayecto recibieron un comunicado de una zafiro estelar muy especial:

carol ferris:hola hal y bueno...kilowog,razer y ¿aya? ¿Estas bien?

Aya:si,aunque me parece extraña tu preocupacion luego de...lo que hice

carol:se que no fue tu culpa-volviendo a hal-aga'po me pidio que los ayude a detener a los linternas negros asi que voy a estar alli dentro de unos minutos.

Hal:te espero linda-termina la cominicacion-bien parece que tendremos una invitada.

Razer:mientras no este aquí mas de un dia,por mi esta bien.

-unos minutos mas tarde carol llego a la nave...

hal:bueno ellos son kilowog-dijo señalando-razer-señalo de nuevo-y ya conoces a aya-volvio a señalar

carol:hola,y entonces¿adonde vamos?

Aya:a betrassus,un planeta poblado al cual se dirigen ahora mismo los internas objetivo es generar un clima de temor en el universo entero para distraernos y asi derrotar al cuerpo de linternas verdes y tener dominio total sobre el universo.

Kilowog:bien,vamos.

-les tomo unos minutos mas llegar a betrassus y en ese tiempo hal y carol estuvieron muy juntos y parecian dos adolecentes enamorados,lo cual les parecio totalmente irritante a todos,y con irritante me refiero a que razer,aya y kilowog preferian estar rodeados de linternas negros con deseos de matarlos que soportarlos a fin la situacion era simplemente insoportable pero,afortunadamente al llegar a betrassus hal volvio a su rol de lider y dejo el rol de adolecente de telenovela...

razer:al fin se termino la tortura,al menos hasta que volvamos a la nave.

Aya:afortunadamente no esta aqui galia,sin ofender linterna verde kilowog pero si soy realmente sincera hal no es el unico que se comporta asi cerca de sus afectos.

Kilowog:entiendo aya,pero yo pongo mis responsabilidades como linterna verde primero.

Razer:si claro-dijo con un tono notable de ironia.

-fueron al palacio de iolande **(n/a:ya se dieron cuenta porque este capitulo se llama "celos"?hal,carol y iolande en un mismo lugar =celos) **y hablaron con ella para avisarle del peligro que se avecinaba e inmediatamente las tropas de betrassus estaban preparadas para defenderse.

-cuando llegaron los linternas negros la pelea comenzo y en los 80 minutos que duro la pelea pasaron bastantes cosas que a carol le molestaron,una de ellas fue que mientras ella tenia que defenderse sola,hal defendia bastante a iolande...lo cual como ya dije le molesto...bastante.y al regresar al interceptor despues de haber ganado y salvado a todo el planeta,mientras hal hablaba con iolande...

carol:alguno de ustedes 3 puede entender lo que acaba de pasar?

Kilowog:entender que?

Razer:digo lo mismo

aya:te refieres al hecho de que hal ni siquiera te ah mirado durante la pelea?

Carol:no solo eso,no me ayudo!estaba muy ocupado con la princesa...aj,como se llame!

kilowog:1,se llama iolande y 2,es reina no princesa y 3,esto me huele a celos.

Carol:no se de que estas hablando.

Razer:si claro.-agrego razer en tono sarcástico.

Aya:todas tus acciones,palabras y hasta sonidos me hacen estar 98% segura de que kilowog y razer tienen razón.

Carol:ya les dije que no estoy celosa!

-los tres se miraron con cara de "tu le crees? porque yo no" y dieron por terminada la conversación cuando hal termino de hablar con iolande y volvió a hablar con el equipo y su celosa novia carol...

hal:bien,aya pudiste rastrear hacia donde se dirigían los linternas negros?

Aya:no,al parecer la batalla fue una simple distracción para sabotear el sistema.

Iolande:ya me parecía que era un ataque con otros fines.

Carol:no es tan obvio-seamos sinceros,carol estaba simplemente celosa por lo cual ignoro por completo que la linterna verde tenia un punto.

Aya:volviendo a lo importante sabotearon el sistema pero puedo repararlo.

Razer:talvez modificando el rastreador de energía..

aya:si,eso funcionaria.

-aya estuvo un largo rato reparando el rastreador y cuando termino...

razer:pareciera que están...¿regresando al planeta?

Kilowog:no parece,están regresando!

aya:y se dirigen al castillo.¿que querrán allá?

Iolande:dullock sigue allí!

-cuando llegaron ya era tarde,dullock ya era un linterna negro y junto con otros 2 los verdad que esta vez y solo por esta vez hal,iolande y carol parecían un trió de novatos,lo único que hicieron bien fue atrapar a uno de los linternas negros que acompañaban a dullock para interrogarlo...

hal:escucha,no vamos a hacerte daño si cooperas y nos dices sobre el plan de blackhand.

Razer:habla por ti.

Linterna negro:no les dire nada!no me regresaron a este patético universo para delatar a mi jefe y morir de nuevo!

carol:como crees que estaría tu jefe cuando se entere de que un grupo de linternas te atraparon?podríamos liberarte,si nos dijeras lo que queremos saber.

l.n:no.

Hal:bien,iras a un laboratorio aislado hasta averiguar como hacer que estes como debes.**(n/a:muerto)**

l.n:bien,bien!lo dire.

Kilowog:bien,dinos como piensa blackhand destruir a todos los linternas verdes!

l.n:jejejejejejejeje!facil,los anillos llegaran a los planetas devastados y abandonados para conseguir un ejercito y luego moriran,todoss!

razer:es el tipico cuento del jefe vengativo sin cerebro,si asesinan a un linterna otro tomara su lugar y asi sucesivamente.

l.n:no lo creo!la muerte vence a la voluntad,los propios linternas destruiran sus anillos!jejejejejejeje!

Razer:ya me harto!lo hare pedacitos!

hal:razer espera!-algo le lamo la atencion y si razer lo lastimaba no iva a poder averiguar que era-a que te refieres conque los propios linternas destruiran sus anillos?

l.n:a que al ser sus antiguos dueños y al estar manupulados por la energia oscura no podran resistir el deseo de destruir ese objeto que les recuerda a sus ultimos momentos de vida,este caso esos nefastos anillos verdes,violetas,rojos e incluso !

carol:a mi no se me hace gracioso.-la pobre ya estaba asustada,un poco.

Iolande:y como los detenemos?

l.n:creen enserio que les voy a decir?tan estupidos son?!

Kilowog:nadie te pregunto a ti!asi que te callas!

aya:tenemos que regresar a oa y dejar al linterna negro en una sala especializada,no podemos llevar una potencial amenaza para todos a bordo.

Razer:bien,pero ¿volveremos todos?perderiamos mucho tiempo.

Iolande:yo lo llevo,y luego los alcanzo.

Hal:bien,ten cuidado.

-a carol practicamente le salia humo por las orejas al escuchar eso(aunque no literalmente)y cuando iolande se fue carol decidio hablar con hal...

hal:y bien,que querias hablar carol?

Carol:de quien es esta iolande

hal:ya te lo explique,es una...espera ¿estas celosa?

Carol:nooo!

-de pronto pasan kilowog y razer y dicen:

kilowog:si!

razer:demasiado de hecho.

Hal:vez

carol:que buenos amigos tienes.

Hal:no tienes que estar celosa,sabes que yo te amo carol.

Carol:si,es verdad...lo siento hal

hal:no hay problema.

Kilowog:jordan!ven hay un problema!

hal:que paso?

aya:un gran grupo de linternas negros se dirigen hacia odym.

Carol:hal,lo siento pero debo irme,tengo una reunion dentro de una hora.

Razer:al fin-murmuro razer.

-hal se despide de carol y ella se va,luego de eso se dirigen a odym,los linternas azules los necesitan...

FIN

**tan tan tan tan tan tan tan taraaa lalalaalalalalalalalalalalala!tan tan tan (esa es la musica de los creditos!) les gusto?espero que si,en el capitulo 4 habra mas razaya!si!y lo voy a subir en menos de un mes!lo prometo,no,no mejor dicho lo juro!si,lo juro...**

**razer:si claro,pero recuerda que dentro de un rato el molesto de tu hermanito te va a pedir la computadora y la va usar todo el dia.**

**Yo:no razer estas muy equivocado,porque el si tiene tarea!jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajj**

**aya:creo que este final se esta haciendo demasiado largo.**

**Yo:es verdad aya!**

**razer:se esta haciendo largo por tu ridicula musica de los creditos,no puedes escribir la musica de los creditos descerebrada!**

**yo:ya se pero es muuuy divertido!jeje bueno nos vemos en el capitulo 4!**


	4. esperanza o ira

**Holis!ya se que soy una irresponsable y que no debería haber hecho un fic si no iba a publicar en tanto tiempo,pero tengo una buena excusa para eso:se rompió el cargador de la única computadora que hay en mi casa y tomo tiempo arreglarlo y cuando lo arreglamos descubrí que mi computadora tenia un virus y tuve que restaurar todo el sistema y después de eso tuve un problema con windows 7 y tengo que usar gnu linux y para colmo ahora tengo problemas para instalar google chrome y adobe flash así que no puedo ver vídeos...en fin,a mi me pasa todo!**

**razer:si tal vez no hubieras intentado descargar un libro en una pagina que se notaba que tenia virus.**

**Yo:bueno! no soy experta en descargas!**

**aya:¿puede comenzar el capitulo de una vez?**

**Yo:oki,ya empezamos...**

**hal:tengo una pregunta..¿cuando voy a ser protagonista de un capitulo o acaso tengo que recordarte que soy el protagonista de la serie?**

**Yo:ya fuiste protagonista del capitulo anterior y este es un fic en el cual no hay personaje principal,es decir cada personaje tiene mas de un capitulo en el que es protagonista y hoy le toca a razer.**

**Kilowog:y cuando me toca a mi eh?**

**Yo:mm lo estoy pensando,pero mientras lo pienso !no me cuestionen¡**

**bueno ahora si empieza el capitulo llamado..."esperanza o ira"**

**episodio 4:esperanza o ira.**

-la tripulación del interceptor llego justo a tiempo para advertirles a ganthet y los linterna azules sobre la amenaza de los linternas negros...

saint walker:bienvenidos linternas verdes,¿en que podemos ayudarlos?

Hal:de hecho...son ustedes los que necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Aya:se aproximan linternas negros.

Saint walker:¿cuantos?

Aya:unos veinte.

Ganthet:prepara a los demás,saint walker.

Razer:¿los demás? Cuando me fui solo eran ustedes.**(n/a:****había**** otro mas pero no me acuerdo el nombre).**

Saint walker:veras razer,ahora somos mas de 1.400 linternas.

Ganthet:1.450 anillos ya encontraron dueño y otros aun buscan a alguien digno.

kilowog:perfecto,con 1450 linternas azules y nosotros ayudando esos tontos se irán como gallinas!

saint walker:de hecho son 1.449-corrigió.

Hal:¿que no eran 1.450?

saint walker:1.450 encontrados,1449 que se unieron a nosotros -mientras lo decía miraba a razer,pero los demás no lo notaron,excepto aya.

**POV AYA:**

-¿porque walker miro a razer cuando lo dijo?¿que tiene que ver razer con el linterna faltante?algo muy raro esta pasando aquí.

**FIN POV AYA**

-finalmente llegaron los linternas negros y kilowog tenia razón a unos pocos minutos de la batalla los malos huyeron como cobardes...

ganthet:gracias por ayudarnos a proteger nuestro hogar.

Hal:no es nada,ahora debemos continuar,aun hay una amenaza que detener-mientras hal hablaba con ganthet saint walker hablaba con razer...

razer:saint walker,se que debería haber aceptado pero se equivocaron conmigo,no puedo ser un linterna azul.

Saint walker:el anillo no dice lo mismo razer,el te eligió por una razón.

Razer:pues yo no lo creo asi-dicho esto,razer se fue sin notar a aya,escondida detrás de un árbol.

**Mientras tanto,en el planeta Quard...**

-un extraño encapuchado esperaba impaciente la llegada de cierto individuo...

encapuchado:¿porque no ha legado aun?

Voz femenina:¿hablabas de mi?

E:al fin llegas.

Vf:vamos no tengo todo el día,dijiste que tenias un trabajo para mi y aquí estoy.¿de que se trata?

E:voy a ir al punto,quiero que me traigas estas piezas,únicas en el universo,están protegidas por linternas verdes pero no creo que eso sea un problema para ti.-a continuación le mostró un mapa que tenia marcadas cada una de las instalaciones en las que se encontraban las 5 piezas-5 instalaciones en 5 planetas diferentes.

Vf:se que no me interesa,pero ¿como sabes todo esto?.

E:tengo mis trucos-a continuación le mostró la mano en la que tenia puesto,el anillo de linterna verde.

Vf:así que esto se trata de una traición.

E:yo lo llamaría "cambio de opinión".

vf:traeré las piezas antes de lo que crees.

E:perfecto,pero si fallas,sera lo ultimo que hagas ¿entendido?

Vf:fuerte y claro.

**Continuara..**

**wau!hasta me sorprendí a mi misma con ese final!¿quien sera el linterna traidor?¿quien sera la misteriosa caza recompensa?averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo de..."después de materia oscura"!**


	5. ladrona misteriosa

**Holaaaaaa!acá estoy con mi capitulo 5!en este va a haber razaya!**

**aya:¿y porque esperaste 5 capítulos para esto?**

**Yo:porque...hay no se solo quería que hubiera suspenso.**

**Kilowog:¿y sabes que quiero yo?**

**Yo:¿que?**

**Kilowog ser el protagonista de un capitulo por lo menos!**

**yo:ya vas a tener tu capitulo amigote,solo dame tiempo de pensar un capitulo.**

**Hal:dice eso y dentro de unos segundos se olvida.**

**Yo:no es verdad!**

**razer:¿y que hay del nombre de este capitulo?**

**Yo:hay por favor!claro que me acuerdo del nombre del capitulo,era...era...mmmmmm...ah ya se!era "ladrona misteriosa"!**

**aya:¿tengo que volver a repetir que el capitulo tiene que empezar?**

**Yo:jeje cierto!pero antes las respuestas a los comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

**de:**_ akiratechin:_**¿como supis...?digo ¿como crees? No es ****siniestro!****que bueno que te gusto el capitulo!gracias por comentar!**

**ahora si empieza el capitulo "ladrona misteriosa"**

**episodio 5:ladrona misteriosa...**

-apenas se habían alejado de odym cuando recibieron un llamado de appa...

appa:escuchen,hay una urgencia en el planeta nax **(n/a:acabo de inventarlo) **

kilowog:¿que no es un planeta desierto?

Appa:excepto por la base de linternas,la cual protege artefactos que,en manos equivocadas,pueden se nuestra mayor amenaza.

Hal:y ¿cual es el problema allí?

Appa:alguien entro y redujo a los internas que hacían guardia en el lugar. creemos que intenta robar alguno de estos artefactos.

Aya:pero estamos siguiendo a los linternas negros,si llegamos a black hand podremos neutralizar su plan justo a tiempo.

Appa:esto es mas importante,vayan ahora-luego de eso corto la llamada.

Razer:¿mas importante?

Aya:llegaron las coordenadas de la base.

Hal:bien,entonces vamos.

-al llegar lo primero y lo único que vieron fue un edificio verde y mediano,sin ningún guardia afuera.

hay nadie,eso es mala señal.

Razer:¿que te pasa kilowog,tienes miedo?

Kilowog:yo nunca tengo miedo!

aya:van a seguir peleándose o van a moverse de una vez.

Kilowog:¿acaso...esta enojada contigo?

Razer:solo vámonos ya.

-cuando entraron,el lugar estaba devastado,cuatro linternas desmayados y un rastro de huellas que dirigía hacia el fondo de un pasillo.

Razer:estas huellas no se parecen en nada a las de un linterna verde,deben ser del intruso.

-mientras seguían las huellas razer tomo la fuerza suficiente como para hablarle a aya...

razer:aya,se que tienes todo derecho a estar molesta conmigo y...

aya:no estoy molesta contigo,solo aun no puedo olvidar que me mentiste.**(n/a:cuando le dijo que no la amaba,en la serie,despues de "perdida")**

Razer:solo temía que algo te pasara,solo quiero mantenerte a salvo.

Aya:entiendo,pero...

hal:oigan razer,aya!por aquí!

-cuando llegaron vieron que el rastro de huellas terminaba en frente de una puerta cerrada donde se escuchaban ruidos de pelea y al entrar vieron al ladrón o mas bien ladrona,a jugar por como se veía ya que estaba encapuchada.

Hal:hey detente ahi.

Ladrona misteriosa:hay por favor, creen que me van a detener así de fácil.

-entonces kilowog intento atacarla pero esta esquivo todos sus golpes y lo lanzo con una patada hacia una pared,dejándolo inconsciente,luego ataco hal:

lm:jajaja ¿enserio creen que son rivales para mi?-dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba a hal hacia kilowog,que intentaba levantarse.

Razer:talvez ellos no,pero yo si!

lm:¿que?-luego de eso razer logro acertar un golpe con su puño pero ella se recupero rápido y razer no podía usar su anillo.

Razer:¿que pasa con esta cosa?!-exclamo enojado mientras la misteriosa chica se acercaba para vengarse por el golpe-lo cargue hace poco!

-entonces aya empezó a dispararle lo que le dio tiempo a razer para atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo,lo cual no sirvió bien ya que conocía todos sus movimientos y sin saber porque razer presentía que también conocía la forma de pelear de aquella misteriosa ladrona,pero la pelea tenia que terminar en algún momento...la ladrona derroto a razer con una patada justo en el estomago y se fue rápidamente si que aya pudiera detenerla.

Aya:razer,¿estas bien?

Razer:no!quiero matar a esa loca!-dijo mal herido y mal humorado.

**Unos minutos mas tarde en el planeta quard...**

lm:¿porque no me dijiste que había un volkeniano vivo y que estaba con tus antiguos amigos?

E:ah,te encontraste con jordan,no crei que fuera importante que te dijera de razer o que ¿lo conoces?

Lm:¿que? Ammm...no! no lo conozco-dijo con voz nerviosa-solo que creí que yo necesitaba saberlo.

E:pues no lo necesitas y volviendo a lo importante,¿tienes el primer artefacto?

Lm:si,aquí esta-a continuación se lo entrego y el encapuchado lo tomo y lo coloco en algo que parecía una enorme linterna amarilla.

E:la primer pieza del rompecabezas,solo 4 mas...

**continuara...**

**vieron lo rápido que publique?jeje y? Que tal el cap? Les gusto? Porque la adrona se sorprendio tanto al ver a razer? Que raro no? Jejejejejejeje bueno los veo en el capitulo 6!**


	6. lo siento parte 1

HOLA!REGRESEE!*SE TAPA*¿QUE?¿NO ME VAN A TIRAR TOMATES?BUENO,ENTONCES LES VOY A EXPLICAR MI AUSENCIA:RESULTA QUE MI NETBOOK (DONDE TENIA TODOS LOS CAPITULOS YA SUBIDOS Y CASI TODO EL CAPITULO 6) SE ME CAYO MIENTRAS SE ESTABA CARGANDO Y SE QUEMO MADDER O ALGO ASI Y ENTONCES SE ROMPIO,RECIEN AHORA,HACE 2 MESES,RECIBI UNA NETBOOK NUEVA Y UN CELULAR DESDE LOS CUALES VOY A PUBLICAR,AUNQUE TODAVIA ESTOY EN EPOCA ESCOLAR ASI QUE TENGANME PACIENCIA POR QUE LA PUBLICACION SERA MAS FRECUENTE PERO SEGUIRA SIENDO A MODO TORTUGA,PERO NO NINJA!JAJA  
BUENO,AHORA VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...  
RAZER:¿NO TE OLVIDAS DE ALGO?  
YO:AH SII!ME OLVIDABA DE...LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS!:  
akiratechin:JEJE...LO UNICO QUE TE VOY A DECIR ES QUE NO ES ILANA Y A ADIRA NO LA CONOCIA,ESTA BUENO EL Y SI RAZAYA FOREVER! AH Y...NO SE QUE ES GORE... POR TU REVIEW!  
GLTASLove:JEJEJE!NO TIENES NI IDEA!BUAHAJAJAJA!(MI RISA MALEVOLA ES MUY MALEVOLA)GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW TAMBIEN!  
BUENO,AHORA SI LLEGO EL...Episodio 6:"Lo siento,parte 1"

...

POV RAZER  
Me sente en mi cuarto,tenia muchas cosas rondando por mi cabeza;aya,que estaba enojada conmigo y no pude terminar de hablar con ella.y tambien esa misteriosa ladrona que me parecia tan familiar,como si la conociera de antes,es mas,como si ella me conociera de ,me golpeo en el estomago,que siempre ah sido mi punto debil.  
Hal:razer!ven aqui!-el llamado de hal me saca de mis pensamientos.  
Razer:ya voy!-le respondo y salgo de mi cuarto.  
FIN POV RAZER

Razer:¿que paso?

Kilowog:al fin llegas rojo!acabamos de comunicarnos con los guardianes y resulta que ahora perseguimos 2 malos,a los linternas negros y a esa bandida loca!al primero que aparezca hay que buscarlo y acabarlo.

Razer:perfecto,ahora somos multitareas o que?acaso no hay mas linternas?

Aya:tenemos que apresurarnos,las quejas solo nos retrasan.-cuando razer estaba apunto de decir algo sono una alarma en la nave avisando que alguno de los dos objetivos de la tripulacion del interceptor habia decidido aparecer...

Aya:parece que estan atacando otra base de los linternas verdes,donde tambien se protegen aparatos guardia identifico un atacante femenino,encapuchado.

Hal:esa es nuestra ladrona!vamos!

-los linternas se dirigieron hacia la base que se encontraba en el planeta Rew (N/A:YO Y MIS NOMBRES INVENTADOS).  
Al llegar,se encontraron con lo mismo que en la base anterior,no habia guardias afuera,por lo menos no guardias concientes,por lo que se suponia que ya habia entrado.

POV LADRONA MISTERIOSA  
Al entrar,me encontre con unos linternas verdes esperando para darme una "calida" que vencerlos y por si acaso esconderme y escabullirme por ductos que habian en el techo de la instalacion,por suerte ese maniaco me dio los planos del estaria siendo arrestada en este me saca de mis pensamientos,una voz,una muy familiar,bajo la cabeza para ver a travez de las ranuras de los ductos,alli estaba,crei que estaba muerto,crei que habia muerto como todos,que no lo habia logrado,pero ahi estaba,con esos linternas verdes y el cuando habia pasado eso,cuando se hizo digno de ese anillo rojo?yo lo conocia bien,pero todos cambian,incluso yo.  
FIN POV LADRONA MISTERIOSA

Razer:no hay rastros de que haya pasado por aqui,talvez entro por otra parte.

Aya:aqui esta el cuarto que protege la pieza,un amplificador de energia.

Hal:y eso que hace?

Aya:incrementa la energia,es un artefacto realmente peligroso.

-la ladrona salio de su escondite rompiendo la regilla del ducto detras del una pelea entre ella y hal,que la retuvo con una mano gigante mientras aya abria la puerta y entraba con razer a resguardar la pieza. La ladrona se libro de hal con un cabezaso y entonces cuando vio que razer tenia la pieza no le quedo otra opcion que huir ya que no queria pelear con el,no de nuevo.

Kilowog:jaja!se aterro al ver que tendria que pelear conmigo y huyo!

Aya:yo no lo creo,sargento kilowog,talvez vio que llego tarde y se fue.

Hal:lo importante es que tenemos la pieza y ella no,volvamos al interceptor y demosle a los guardianes la buena noticia!

-lo que no sabian era que la ladrona se habia metido en el interceptor sigilosamente mientras ellos entraban.

POV LADRONA MISTERIOSA.  
esto es simplemente genial,pense sarcasticamente cuando vi que el robot guardo la pieza donde estaba resguardada por razer(N/A:DONDE GUARDARON EL ANILLO ROJO DE RAZER CUANDO LO TENIAN EN LA CELDA DEL INTERCEPTOR),justo por el,pero tenia que recuperar la pieza o ese linterna verde la mataria.  
FIN POV LADRONA MISTERIOSA.

-aya habia detectado un intruso en la nave,y decidio avisarle discretamente a razer para que lo atrape...  
Aya:razer!-susurro.  
Razer:aya,se que estas enojada,yo queria decirte que...  
Aya:ahora no!hay un intruso en la nave,yo les avisare a los linternas hal jordan y kilowog mientras tu lo retienes.-dijo susurrando.  
Razer:ok.  
-desde atras,observaba ella,sabiendo que no tendria mas opcion que enfrentarlo...

CONTINUARA...

...

Y?LES GUSTO?ME PARECIO MUY LARGO ASI QUE LO DIVIDI EN DOS PARTES.Y DE PASO LOS DEJO CON SUSPENSO!JAJAJA!  
RAZER:YA LOS DEJASTE CON UN AÑO DE SUSPENSO!NO ES SUFICIENTE?  
YO:NUNCA ES SUFICIENTE SUSPENSO RAZER...  
AYA:DE HECHO YA ES DEMASIADO SUSPENSO.  
YO:ALGUIEN MAS QUE QUIERA CUESTIONARME?  
KILOWOG:SI!YO!CUANDO SERE PROTAGONISTA?  
HAL:LO MISMO PREGUNTO!  
YO:YA TENDRAN SUS EPISODIOS!SOLO ESPEREN A QUE MI CABEZA ME DE IDEAS PARA USTEDES,ADEMAS HAL YA TUVO SU EPISODIO!  
KILOWOG:ROJO!DONDE VIVE ESTA IDIOTA!  
RAZER:YO TE LLEVO KILOWOG.  
YO:OK,ME VOY ESCAPANDO ANTES DE QUE LLEGUEN Y ME MATEN!HASTA EL CAPITULO 7,LA PARTE 2 DE "LO SIENTO"!CHAUSITOOO!


End file.
